A Place to Call Home
by LittleChomper
Summary: Genos akhirnya menemukan rumah baru untuknya. (Part 3: Luka lama itu masih ada, walaupun Genos sudah update software berkali-kali)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Punch Man bukan milik Little Chomper~

* * *

 **A Place to Call Home**

 _"Tadaima."_

Genos selalu mengucapkannya saat ia masuk rumah, walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada yang menyahutnya.

.

.

 _"Tadaima."_

"Oh, _okaeri_ Genos! Lihat ini, supermarket di kota J mengadakan sale besar-besaran. Ayo kita kesana besok!"

.

.

 _"Ittadakimasu."_

Genos awalnya tak peduli dengan fitur tambahan yang diberikan _Hakase_ agar ia tetap bisa mencicipi rasa makanan. Toh sebenarnya Genos tak butuh makanan (dan makan sendirian itu sepi).

.

.

"Genos, aku menemukan restoran ramen baru di kota W. Kau mau singgah kesana sepulang kita patroli nanti?"

"Tentu, _sensei_!"

Genos bersyukur dengan fitur tambahan ini, karena sekarang ia bisa menikmati makanan bersama _sensei_ nya (dan ia tidak lagi makan sendirian).

.

.

 _"Ittekimasu."_

Genos hanya mengucapkannya karena sudah terbiasa. Ia tahu tak akan ada yang mengucapkan _'Itterashai'_ padanya.

.

.

 _"Ittekimasu."_

 _"Itterashai."_ Senseinya mengalihkan pandangan dari manga yang sedang dibacanya. "Jangan sampai kalah, oke?"

Genos menatap awan gelap yang menyelimuti kota J. _"Hai, sensei!"_

.

.

"Kau bisa tinggal di laboratorium ini. Ada banyak kamar kosong yang bisa kau tempati, Genos."

"Maaf _Hakase_ , aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Genos tak lagi punya tempat untuk pulang sejak robot itu menghancurkan kotanya dan membunuh keluarganya.

.

.

Para hero kelas S itu mulai berdebat dan _sensei_ nya terlihat bosan.

 _"Sensei?"_

"Aku bosan." _Sensei_ nya menguap. "Ayo kita pulang, Genos."

"Baik, _sensei_!"

.

.

* * *

Yeah, Little Chomper adalah penggemar One Punch Man sejak awal tahun ini karena diperkenalkan oleh sang adik. Genos adalah hero yang paling polos (mungkin bisa disaingi oleh Licenceless Rider). I ship it as familyTP (karena sejujurnya, Genos lebih butuh keluarga daripada pacar).

R & R please~


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: One Punch Man bukan milik Little Chomper. Kalau iya, pasti Little Chomper bikin SI buat jadi pacar Genos._

* * *

 _Awalnya, Little Chomper sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bikin part 2, tapi fic ini jadi gara-gara episode 7. Dan harus Little Chomper akui, jauh lebih sulit menulis dari sudut pandang Saitama. Biar botak ternyata dia adalah tokoh yang rumit._ _Sampai fic ini di publish, Little Chomper masih kurang puas sama hasilnya, tapi...yah..senyum kecil Saitama di akhir episode 7 menguatkan hati Little Chomper._

 **A Place to Call Home**

 **(Part 2: Saitama's Side)**

Saitama sudah terbiasa sendirian. Sejak masih sekolah dulu, ia tak pernah punya teman. Ia adalah sasaran empuk bagi para senior dan gurunya beranggapan kalau ia adalah murid yang suka melawan hanya karena Saitama menjawab pertanyaan yang dilemparkan oleh gurunya dengan jujur (mana Saitama tahu kalau ternyata pertanyaan itu adalah tipe pertanyaan retoris?).

Saitama cukup puas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia tinggal di apartemen sederhana dengan uang sewa yang murah dan menjalani harinya sebagai seorang hero. Di hari liburnya, Saitama menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca komik atau menonton televisi.

Tapi rutinitasnya berubah saat anak itu masuk dalam kehidupannya. Tak peduli seperti apa Saitama mengusirnya, anak itu tak juga pergi dan dengan serius duduk bersamanya sambil minum teh, bertanya apa masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Saitama tahu, ia sudah hampir kehilangan hati. Bukan secara harfiah karena organ dalamnya masih lengkap, Saitama yakin itu(atau mungkin ada yang berubah sejak ia menjadi sangat kuat? Entahlah, Saitama tak pernah lagi ke dokter sejak tiga tahun yang lalu). Walaupun ia menjalani hobinya, tapi Saitama bosan luar biasa karena tak ada lagi yang bisa menandingi kekuatannya. Satu pukulan dan musuhnya sudah tumbang. Apa asiknya menjadi hero saat kau tak punya lawan?

Hari-hari Saitama selalu sama. Makan, toiler, tidur, patroli, pulang ke apartemennya, makan, mandi, membaca komik. Terkadang diselingi dengan pergi ke supermarket , terutama saat ada diskon besar-besaran. Hanya itu. Tak ada kegiatan lain. Saitama hampir merasa seperti NEET.

OoO

"Sensei, ayo kita pulang."

Bagi Saitama yang selalu tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecilnya, itu adalah kalimat yang tak pernah didengarnya sebelumnya. Ia terlalu kaget saat mendengar Genos mengatakan itu, sampai-sampai ia langsung mengiyakannya.

Tapi Saitama heran saat ia merasakan kalau perkataan Genos benar-benar menghilangkan amarahnya. Saitama masih punya banyak hal yang ingin disampaikannya pada orang-orang yang tahu terimakasih ini. Ia ingin mengatakan sekali lagi kalau ia tak butuh rasa terima kasih mereka. Ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tak peduli dengan kota yang hancur karena itu bukan salahnya. Dan ia juga ingin berteriak pada para hero diluar sana kalau kebiasaan mengerjai rookie ini adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan tak ada gunanya.

Jika ada seseorang yang merusak nama hero, Saitama yakin bukan dialah orangnya. Mereka yang melakukan hal-hal seperti _'rookie crushing'_ yang melakukannya. Merekalah yang membuat orang-orang meragukan hero.

"Walaupun orang-orang tidak menghargai apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk mereka, aku akan selalu mengikutimu, Sensei."

Saitama tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar Genos mengatakan hal itu. Walaupun Saitama berkata Genos tak perlu menghiburnya, tapi Saitama tahu Genos mengatakan hal itu dengan tulus. Dan entah bagaimana, kata-kata Genos berhasil menyentuh hatinya yang sudah hampir mati ini.

Saat Genos berjalan dibelakangnya, Saitama tersenyum. Ia menyadari kalau ia sekarang pulang ke rumah. Apartemen kecil itu bukan lagi sekedar tempat tinggalnya belaka. Ia sekarang memiliki seorang murid yang mengikutinya. Saitama tak butuh fans. Selama ada satu orang yang percaya padanya, itu sudah cukup bagi Saitama.

* * *

 _Little Chomper rela deh dikatain cengeng, tapi episode 7 dan 9 bikin Little Chomper nangis. Saitama awalnya heran kenapa dia tidak punya fans, sekarang dia rela tidak punya fans sama sekali. Dan monolog Genos di episode 9? Sukses bikin Little Chomper semakin terharu._

 _Thanks untuk **AMEUMA** , **susu soda gembira** , **BlankPaper82** , **Namikaze Khadafi** , **kepitingbesi** , **Haruka el-Q** , **Remah-Remah Rengginang** , **minekami8v2** , **Dragion A.M** , dan **lumutness** buat reviewnya~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Place To Call Home**

 **Chapter III**

 **WOUNDS**

"Apa makan malam hari ini, kaa-san?"

"Seafood kare. Kaa-san ingin mencoba membuat sesuatu yang baru."

"Yatta!"

Tapi Genos tak pernah sempat mencicipi seafood kare buatan kaa-san nya. Karena siang itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan keluarganya

.

.

Genos terbangun dari tidurnya. Memori lamanya terkadang muncul dan walaupun Hakase berkata ia bisa mengunci ingatannya, Genos menolak tawaran itu. Bukan karena alasan sentimentil seperti 'ingatan inilah yang membuatnya sebagai manusia' tapi lebih kepada alasan 'ingatan inilah yang tak akan membuatnya melupakan balas dendamnya'.

Genos menatap Sensei yang masih tertidur nyenyak di futon disebelahnya dan ia memutuskan untuk bangun. Genos menggosok giginya dan bersiap untuk membuat sarapan mereka hari ini.

.

.

"Sensei, kulkas kita sudah hampir kosong."

"Ah, kau benar. Sudah waktunya kita belanja."

.

.

"Lihat Genos! Kepiting ini terlihat enak!"

"Apa kita akan masak kepiting hari ini, Sensei?"

Sensei mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku dapat bonus hari ini!"

Senseinya, walaupun biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi datar, akan berubah jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan.

"Aku melihat resep seafood kare di internet dan ingin mencobanya."

Genos ingin mengatakan tidak. Jangan masakan itu.

Tapi Genos tak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak pada senseinya.

.

.

"Genos, awas!"

Sensei mendorongnya dan Genos sesuatu berkelebat menyerang mereka dan Genos melihat cipratan darah dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah teriakan kaa-san nya.

'Genos!'

 _Sensei terluka/ Sensei berdarah/ Aku tak cukup cepat/ Harus segera menemui Hakase untuk upgrade/ Tak ada seafood kare malam ini/ **AKU SENDIRIAN LAGI** /_

"…Genos?"

Genos menatap kosong. Debu berterbangan disekitarnya dan harusnya Genos saat ini mengevakuasi warga sipil tapi ia tak bisa bergerak.

"…Genos!"

Genos masih belum bisa melihat Sensei. Apa sensei berada di reruntuhan bangunan dihadapannya? Apa sensei terluka? Apa sensei akan bangun lagi? Apa Genos akan kehilangan lagi?

"Genos!"

Genos tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menjawil pipinya.

"Masih ada satu lagi disana. Kau bisa mengatasinya kan?"

Sensei sudah berdiri disampingnya dan ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah monster lain yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hai, sensei!"

.

.

"Sensei, kau terluka!"

Genos tanpa ragu merobek kaos yang sedang dipakainya dan menjadikannya sebagai perban sementara untuk membalut luka di lengan senseinya.

"Ini hanya goresan kecil, Genos."

Sensei menggeleng-geleng sambil menatapnya. Genos tak ambil pusing. Yang ia lihat lengan senseinya berdarah dan itu artinya luka. Sensei akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka hoodie favoritnya yang sedikit robek, menyarungkannya di kepala Genos.

"Sensei?"

Sensei sekarang hanya memakai baju kaosnya. Sensei kemudian mengacak rambut Genos dan berkata sambil tersenyum kecil, "Pakai itu. Aku tak mau terkena peringatan dari polisi karena membiarkanmu berkeliaran setengah telanjang."

Genos ingin mengatakan kalau ia adalah cyborg, dan tidak memakai baju bukan termasuk defenisi setengah telanjang baginya, tapi sama seperti Genos, Sensei tak peduli dengan penolakannya.

"Malam ini kita makan seafood kare."

Dan Genos tahu malam ini akhirnya ia akan mencicipi seafood kare untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 _Karena menurut little chomper Genos hanya cyborg remaja biasa yang bisa panik pada waktu yang tepat._

 _Maaf little chomper menghilang lumayan lama, jangan khawatir cerita yang lain masih akan dilanjutkan, walau little chomper tak tahu apakah akan diupload minggu ini atau minggu depan._


End file.
